The Edge of a Cliff
by TheEldersOwner
Summary: What do you do when the one thing you've ever loved has given up on life and betrayed you? Sanjit and his siblings have flown away and Caine and Diana are forced to face their actions head alone alone of the cliff. Mild language.


**Disclaimer:** I haven't written anything in a long time... for some reason the characters have been calling me back and I have so many unfinished pieces on my phone I thought I'd try to finish some up. The characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them. Hope you like it.

* * *

He watched as Sanjit and his siblings flew wildly away from the island he had claimed.

Caine swore loudly. Loud enough that he hoped Sanjit could hear. Loud enough that Sanjit would realize that Caine would get back at him. Loud enough for Sanjit to know Caine would kill him the next time he saw him.  
He could still hear the sounds of the propellers from the helicopter. Underneath that, he could hear screaming coming from the rocks at the bottoms of the cliff. It took Caine a second to remember that he had dropped Penny, and was she was probably bleeding to death. _Whatever,_ he thought, _she was a sick and twisted twelve year old who thinks she's at my level_.

Caine turned away from the ocean and his gaze was drawn to a stick thin figure shaking on the grass. "What's wrong with you?" Caine asked bitterly.

Diana was lying face first in the grass and Caine could see her sobbing. Caine knew that no tears were going to come. A body that hadn't had food for the past week didn't have enough in it to make tears. But a body could still sob. He wasn't used to seeing anyone like that. Her entire body was shuddering and jerking with each rickety breath.

Caine looked at the girl he had been in absolute love with for a year. She had never moved like that. Ever. Not when she was with him. Not when she didn't know he was looking at her. Not when she was completely alone. She had always stood tall, after a fight, after he had threatened her to make her kiss him, even after he had hit her. She had always been untouchable and elegant. It was unnerving to see something so beautiful in such a twisted pose.

"Diana?"

No response. Only dry, heaving sobs.

"Diana, you know I couldn't let you just leave me. You know I..." He couldn't finish the sentence. Caine was twisting his hands together and all of his knuckles cracked. He didn't know what to say to make this better. Is it even possible to make someone who had just given up on life better? A minute before he had seen this girl fall off a cliff and be completely fine with that. He had seen the moment when she welcomed it.

He watched as Diana slowly calmed down and her breathing became more regular. He hadn't gone up to her because even Caine wasn't up for approaching a bomb like Diana right now. He waited until he deemed her non explosive. Slowly and quietly, he walked over to her, knelt beside her, and gently lay a hand on her back.

As soon as contact was made, she jolted him off. He drew his hand back quickly like it had been shocked. No one had ever reacted to him like that. Like they were disgusted to have him touch them.

Let alone someone who just told him that they loved him.

"Diana. I... I'm sor-"

"Don't. Caine." Her voice was ragged and sore. It sounded like it had been cut up and glued back together by a toddler. "Why couldn't you have just let me fall?" she said as she was picking herself up into a sitting pose. She still wasn't facing him

"You're kidding right?" Caine was shocked. How could she even think that? "Diana... You can't be... You can't... You can't expect me to just let you kill yourself!" Caine stood up and began pacing. He alternated between chewing his thumb nail and running his hands through his too long hair.

She said nothing.

Caine was sick of this. He was sick of her not paying attention after all he had just done. After all she had just done. He wanted to look at her. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted to see if she was lying or telling the truth about loving him.

As gently as he could in his still weak state he picked her up with his power so she was slightly off the ground, turned her around, and dragged her towards him. Her toes were dragging slowly across the rugged grass. He felt no resistance. She was dead weight.

He stopped her when she was a few feet away from him. She still wasn't looking him in the eyes. Her neck was limp and she didn't see to be moving. "Diana?"

Caine felt a shiver go through his entire body as she leveled her eyes with his. Looking into them was like diving into freezing white water cold water that dragged you under ruthlessly and painfully. Just when you have a chance to look away they pull you in deeper and suck out the little air you have in your lungs. The water gets colder and darker and colder and darker until...

Caine tried I look away but was drowning in her eyes. Suddenly Diana broke the connection by leaning forward and falling onto him. Her fingers grabbed his shirt and clenched, her unkempt fingernails scratching his chest as she did so.

She held him with everything she could give and he wrapped his arms gently around her. He didn't put any pressure on her body. Barely grazing her with his arms. It was like holding a ghost.

They stayed in this decrepit embrace until all noise of a helicopter disappeared and all that was left was the waves and shrill cries of the broken girl on the beach.

* * *

Diana sat cross legged on the king sized bed wrapped in a fluffy white bath robe. When Caine first slid the sleeve over her arm her skin crawled at the unfamiliar fabric. Sure she had grown up covered in cloud like linens and towels but everything was different now.

Caine had made her a small bowl of soup. The one with pasta that's shaped like letters with the too sweet tomato sauce. She used to hate it. But now Diana licked the bowl. Now it was sitting on the bed beside her. Caine had gone to see if Penny was still alive. She was. Unfortunately. After making Diana's food he went back to the cliff and retrieved the broken girl. Diana assumed they were figuring out how Penny would manage on the island but did,t really care. She was focused on the fact that she was still alive. After everything. Why was _she_ still alive?

She had accepted it and everything. She was so ready. And Caine had stolen it from her. The only honorable thing she had ever tried to do and she had failed.

Caine walked then. She remembered how he used to walk. Like the ground under him wasn't worthy of supporting him. Now he walked heavily, his feet falling hard and the ground absorbing the energy.

Diana slightly raised her eyebrows as a way of asking _How is she?_ because she didn't trust her voice yet.

"Her legs are fucked. I doubt Lana could fix 'em." Caine didn't look like he cared.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Neither wanted to talk about what had happened. No one knew how to. So Caine began to leave the room. But he stopped. "You should've known that I was going to stop you." He said it facing away form her.

"Caine," Diana started to say.

"No. I don't care if you're done with this world. I don't care. I won't let you do that to me." He turned to look at her. His eyes were dark. "You're not leaving me. End of story. Get over yourself. Don't try it again." He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Diana half expected to hear the door lock behind him.

She fell onto her back on the bed. Diana closed her eyes and imagined she was falling once again, with nothing but blue waves underneath her.


End file.
